New Year's Cherub
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Albus is going as Old Father Time and he wants Sev to be... yep the New Years Cherub.


**New Year's Eve Cherub**

"NO, not now, not ever!" roared Snape as he glowered at the complacent Headmaster. "I-- Am-- Not-- Going-- To-- Participate-- In-- Any-- New Years -- Day Events!"

Albus was unfazed by the Potion Masters objections. "Surely you don't object to chaperoning at a dance in honour of the New year—Which is like having a fresh start..."

"_YES I DO OBJECT , I DO NOT WANT TO CHAPERONE A BUNCH OF HORMONE DRIVEN TEENS AT YOUR STUPID DANCE!" _yelled Snape whose voice carried far and wide terrifying the students and startling the teachers who overheard him. "_EVEN IF YOU CHANGED THE VENUE AND ..."_

"Sounds like Albus' is trying his annual 'get Snape involved in some holiday fun' again." Minerva said while she calmly continued to oversee the preparations for the dance that was to be held in the Great Hall.

"Annual? Don't you mean every Holiday attempt?" Poppy asked with amusement evident in her voice. "Albus really should have his office sound proofed if he intends to keep trying to get Snape involved in his holiday celebrations. Either that or just plain give up."

"He'll never give up till either Snape gives in or either of them drops dead." commented Filius as he charmed a glittering ball to float overhead and cast bright spots of light around the area.

"I doubt that even death would stop Albus from trying."chuckled Minerva. "One could say he is dedicated to his cause.

Pomona Sprout, the chubby Herboloy Professor paused as she surveyed the greenery she had charmed to form Happy New Year to ask, "Why do you think this year he wants us to hold the Dance on New Years Eve instead of Christmas?"

"Hmmm, your right. Normally it would be Christmas Eve..." Filius answered squeakily, "Though you got to admit Dumbledore's tactics are pretty predictable when it comes to Severus..."

*****************

"...Or at least be the New Year Cherub who takes over from Old Father Time ...Yes you would make a fine Cherub." continued Albus as he felt the air around him vibrate from the force of Snapes anger and the portraits of former headmasters cowered in behind their frames."It's an unique way. .."

Narrowing his eyes at the blatant way his opinions were being ignored, Severus Snape snarled in a much lower but deadlier voice, "No I would not... but you on the other hand...."

Albus eyed Severus' wand hand nervously."It's not like I am asking you to dance with any of..." His mouth snapped shut as Severus' face seemed to turn to stone while glowering at him silently with a death glare that promised to cause extreme physical, mental and emotional anguish if he dared to finish his statement.

"Better quit while your ahead Albus, remember when he turned you into that cute over sized bunny during Easter?" came a voice from one of the temporarily vacant portraits.

The headmasters face paled as he remembered last Easters attempt to get Severus to participate and how it turned out. He knew this time he would have to be a little more sneaky and evasive if he wanted to get Severus to wear the New Years get up to go with his own Old Father Time outfit.

"I shudder to think of what you would look like a a New Years Cherub Headmaster." said another of the portraits as they shook their painted heads.

"Typical Griffindor bravery... or rather headstrong foolishness." muttered the painting of Phineas Nigellus Black to himself as the irate Potions Master strode angrily out of the office.

Albus decided on approaching the problem with a different tactic. If only he could somehow convince Severus to be the Cherub New Year. If not, there was always coercion.

Calling on his Deputy Headmaster Minerva McGonagall he told her of his plans for Severus to take on the role of New Years Cherub while he was naturally Old Father Time. She was shocked by the Headmaster's assumption that Severus would go along with the idea.

"I know he is relulctant at the moment to become part of the New Year Eve celebrations but eventually he will agree do it Minerva." Albus said with conviction. "He is the youngest Professor we have here at Hogwarts so he is the logical choice for the part... He should think of it as something like an audition ffor a muggle theatre show."

" _Albus!" _Minerva exclaimed, "This is not a part in some muggle theatre act. anyway even if it was I'm sure he would not want to try out for it to begin with!"

Ssssssssssssssssss

"Blasted fool," muttered Severus under his breath as he strode down the corridors with lengthening strides His thunderous expression was all it took to scatter students who spotted him approaching with his cape billowed around him like angry bat wings.

Harry Potter along with his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were discussing the upcoming festivities when they found themselves being confronted by the furious Potions Master who was obviously in a terribly foul mood.

The three Griffindors fought the urge to cringe and run as the dark black eyes glowered malevolently at them. To their utter astonishment the tall imposing figure moved on without giving them a tirade or an undeserved detention .

"Er, that was the Bat of the Dungeon who just stormed by us. Wasn't it?" queried Ron hesitantly as he was afraid to be overheard by the dangerously angry wizard.

"That's Professor Snape." Hermione corrected Ron automatically as she studiously watched the striding form disappearing down the corridor . "Yes that was him and it is obvious that something or rather somebody has been upsetting him..other than a student that is."

His brow furrowed, Ron glowered at his friend then asked. " And just how do you know all that? You developing Psychic ability or sumthin?"

"Don't be silly Ron. It's New Year's Eve, Dumbledore is probably planning a way to get Professor Snape involved and..." Hermione explained in her normal know-it-all way.

Harry-- who had kept silent for now, smirked and then shuddered as his imagination showed him some ideas as to how Dumbledore would get Snape involved in the New Years Celebrations.

Ron's eyes lit up as he remembered the extra galleons he made last Christmas when he bet on Dumbledore. "I wonder if the twins will have their bookmaking operation going again this year."

"Let's go find out." Harry agreed as Hermione scowled at them both. " Though I think I'll place my money on Snape this time around."

Hermione huffed as she followed the boys who were discussing the odds.

* * *

Albus wearing long star emblazoned robes covered by a long purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, and pointy buckled elf shoes, was enjoying himself as he strode majestically about the room staff in hand, while watching the staff and students who had gathered to see the New Year in with intense enjoyment.

The variety of music, food and all was perfect in his opinion as the couples swung out onto the dance floor or gathered together at one of the many tables eating and talking among themselves. He, himself had enjoyed eating some of the fabulous repast set out by the House Elves, and having a few dances with Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

Standing Tensely as far away form the proceedings he could get without being blatantly obvious , Severus carefully watched Albus move proudly about the festively decorated room with the ridiculous banner draped around his torso that depicted him as Old Father Time. True he looked the part, that was undeniably acknowledged, but Dumbledore's idea that since Severus was the youngest professor at Hogwarts would mean he would have be the 'baby' New Year was ludicrous. Earlier on that evening Minerva had informed him that Albus said he should think of the part as something called an audition in a muggle theater show. He thought that would change Severus' mind.

"Of course I won't change my mind Minerva!" stated Severus emphatically. " It is utterly ridiculous to even consider such an idea."

"I agree it is a ridiculous idea Severus." Minerva nodded as she did her best to choose her words carefully while keeping a watchful eye on the students who were in attendance, "Albus is somewhat similar to you in that he needs a LOT of work with his 'interaction with people skills.'' She paused a moment as she noted Severus' scowl and then continued on bravely. "But that would also mean he would have to listen to other peoples ideas..."

" Like that is going to happen." Severus rolled his eyes at the thought as he ignored her hint about his own problem with People skills. He knew she was right in that he hated to socialize. "Still, the old coot is pretty devious even if he is a Griffindor."

" Severus!" Minerva hissed warningly. "Be nice."

" Oh you know what I mean." Severus snapped back but without anger. " Personally I think it is just another chance for him to humiliate me. Remember last year and that stupid 'Santa's Little Helper' getup he got me into?"

" Oh I do remember it well and what you did when he wanted to know your New Years resolution." Minerva's stern facade cracked a little as she remembered last New Years Eve when Severus turned Albus into a reindeer and smiled at the memory.

"I was going to try to get along with Griffindors. To forgive and forget!" Severus smirked at the memory then shrugged. " But then resolutions are easily made and broken."

" And yours was broken in record time." Minerva retorted.

* * *

Being of a suspicious nature Severus decided to keep his guard up, after all this was Albus and as everyone knew, he wouldn't give up once he had an idea in his head. Keeping that in mind he charmed his garments to be impervious to any of Albus' attempts to change his garments into the proverbial diaper and New Year Banner.

Severus was fingering his wand thoughtfully, just in case Albus tried another tactic to turn him into the New Years Cherub. He glanced up at the spinning glittering ball that hovered overhead and then with a wicked chuckle and a quick glance to check for any observers he cast a wordless charm.

It was 10 seconds to the New Year and everyone was counting down except for Severus naturally, and Albus drew stealthily closer to where Severus and Minerva was standing side by side while hoping to carry out his plan to make Severus the New Year Cherub by the time everyone called out the last second of the old year.

As the Ball dropped there was a flash of light and suddenly where Albus Dumbledore--as Old Father Time had been, was a tiny red haired toddler sucking his thumb looking around with wide startled eyes. The banner lay across the little tykes shoulder, across his chest and spread out across the floor along with the staff.

There was some minor confusion as nearly everyone turned to stare suspiciously at the Potions Master who was smirking as he calmly raised his glass to clink gently against the one held by the Head of Griffindor. "To the memories._" _

"_ For auld lang syne, _Severus." Minerva replied back as she mentally calculated her share of the winnings this time in the annual Severus VS the Headmaster holiday Pool.


End file.
